


Patience

by pensversusswords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: Yuuri isn't a morning person, but that doesn't mean Viktor can't still have some fun.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I tweeted about this last night, and the wonderful [Savi](https://twitter.com/Savi_yoi) drew it, so guess who wrote it! (It's me.) 
> 
> Please go check out [her short comic](https://twitter.com/Savi_yoi/status/937563050567131136), it's amazing and I'm still dying over it!!!!! (Some of the dialogue is from her comic!) 
> 
> **They've done this before and agreed beforehand it's okay, hence the consensual somno tag. 
> 
> It's a bit messy, but I will clean it up tomorrow most likely. Enjoy!

When Viktor blinks awake, the first thing he notices is just how warm he is. Well, everything except for his nose. Yuuri always insists on keeping the room cold while they sleep under the biggest heap of blankets imaginable, and Viktor doesn’t mind it one bit, but it’s also a good excuse to insist that Yuuri snuggle him every night. _For warmth!_ he says, and he’s not lying. For warmth, for comfort. Because Yuuri makes him feel safe when he’s got his arms wrapped around him.

His nose may be cold, but between the cocoon of blankets and the length of Yuuri’s body pressed against his back, arm slung snugly around Viktor’s waist, Viktor is unbelievably warm and cozy.

He’s also unbelievably horny.

Not an unusual occurrence, to be sure, but a slight dilemma, considering his husband is fast asleep behind him with his morning wood pressed against Viktor’s ass.

A little whine escapes Viktor’s throat. He can’t help but squirm a little bit, pressing back against Yuuri with a little sigh. He’s naked, of course, but Yuuri had pulled on boxers after the second time they fucked the night before, and now he’s cursing the fact that he’d let him. He wants to feel every inch of Yuuri’s skin against him right now.

And honestly, even he’s a little surprised about how much he also wants Yuuri to fuck him all over again.

How he can still be this desperate after Yuuri did his best to fuck him through the mattress the night before is beyond him? By the time Yuuri was done and sleepily murmuring into Viktor’s ear, holding him close and asking if that was alright, Viktor was fucked out and boneless, two moments away from melting into Yuuri’s embrace and dozing off. Yuuri had been thorough with him, and the satisfaction he’d felt then seemed like it could last for centuries.

And now, apparently, he’s rested and ready to go again.

Wiggling a little bit, because he’s completely unable to help himself, Viktor manages to manoeuver so that the bulge of Yuuri’s cock is just almost pressed between his cheeks. When it slots perfectly into place, Viktor lets out a little pitiful whimper of need at the feeling.

He perks up a little and focuses when Yuuri stirs a bit in his sleep, makes a soft huffing sound, and his arm tightens around Viktor’s waist. Something warm with promise and need flares in his stomach at the movement. They don't do this often, but Viktor knows that Yuuri loves it when he wakes up like this. His husband deserves a pleasant wake up call.

Almost involuntarily, his hips start to rock slowly as he fixates on a memory of Yuuri’s cock inside of him the night before. God, he _wants._

He wants so badly and he’s never been the best at resisting anything of Yuuri’s, _especially_ his cock. Viktor reaches out with searching fingertips, groping around for the bottle of lube they used the night before. Viktor shudders as he squeezes some onto his fingers, the slick sound of it reminding him of the night before when Yuuri hovered over him, with wide, attentive eyes as he pushed two fingers inside Viktor. _More,_ Viktor had said then. More, more, more. He can never get enough of Yuuri.

Viktor reaches down with his slicked hand and lets out a soft sound of desperation when his fingers find his hole. He has a moment of indecision where he can’t decide if he wants to press his fingers into his hole right away, or if he wants to free Yuuri’s cock from his underwear and feel the real thing against him. This is why he likes to let Yuuri decide; Yuuri takes the decision away from him when it’s too much and he wants everything. Yuuri reminds him to take his time, they’re in no rush. _Vitya,_ he always says softly, the soft amusement in his voice juxtaposed by the hungry arousal in his eyes. _Vitya, why are you rushing? Do you have somewhere you need to be?_

Viktor tells himself to be patient. He lets his fingers linger for a moment against the soft pucker of his hole, before he reaches back between his legs for what he really wants.

The offending fabric is easily pushed aside, and Viktor shudders when he feels Yuuri’s cock spring free and brush against his fingertips. Yuuri makes a soft, far away sound; a rumble in his throat that makes Viktor’s skin tingle. He groans inwardly as he runs his fingertips up the length of Yuuri; he wants it inside of him _so badly,_ it feels like his hole is aching for it.

Viktor makes himself resist the urge to reach down and grab his own aching dick when the tip of Yuuri’s cock brushes against his hole. _Patience,_ just like Yuuri always tells him. He doesn’t need to rush.

He’s so focused on resisting the urge to just reach down and jerk himself off to completion that he’s not expecting it, really, when Yuuri makes yet another sleepy noise and shifts slightly. Viktor’s breath catches in his throat as he feels Yuuri’s cock press more firmly against his hole, feels himself opening up for Yuuri like that’s where he belongs.

Viktor’s breath leaves him in a broken sound that’s halfway between a gasp and a moan when Yuuri’s hips move more solidly, and he starts to slowly push his cock into Viktor’s waiting hole.

“Fuck,” Viktor chokes, his fingers finding the bedspread and clutching tightly.

“Mmph.” Viktor presses back against Yuuri’s cock, lets himself feel the fullness. “Yuuri,” he groans.

“Mmm,” Yuuri mumbles sleepily, and Viktor smiles unabashedly at his incoherency. He’s certain that he says this about everything Yuuri does ever, because it’s true, but sleepy Yuuri is truly his biggest weakness. “Viktor,” he says, his voice soft around the edges with sleep and urgent with need all at the same time. “ _Viktor_.”

Yuuri curls one hand over the jut of Viktor’s hip as he starts to thrust into Viktor deeper, so deep that Viktor is seated completely on his cock. His thrusts are unhurried, like he’s still only half awake and half dreaming. He sighs prettily against Viktor’s neck as he continues thrusting into Viktor, filling him up just like he needs.

“Yuuri.” Viktor moans his name like it’s a plea. He’s rocking back in time with each of Yuuri’s thrusts, taking the length of him in his slicked hole like he’s made for it. It’s so good, everything about it is so good; the gentle gusts of Yuuri’s breath against his neck, the solid warmth of Yuuri inside of him, filling him up, Yuuri fucking him gently, leisurely, they have nowhere to be, he can just _enjoy_ this.

He’s in no rush to come, even, and when he feels Yuuri start to shudder and gasp breathily, he doesn’t reach for his own cock. Instead, he arches his back and pushes back fully into Yuuri’s embrace, loses himself in the fullness he feels.

Yuuri comes with a ragged, broken sigh, clutching Viktor’s hips so tightly Viktor feels like he’s going to have faint marks on his fair skin for the rests of the day. He hopes he does.

The warmth of Yuuri’s come spilling out of him when he pulls away is enough to make him whimper in a way that maybe should make him feel ashamed, but doesn’t. He wishes he could see how he looks filled with Yuuri’s come. That’s a sight he never tires of seeing.

“You awake now?” Viktor asks instead, his voice breathless and lilting teasingly.

Yuuri grunts and tightens his arms around Viktor’s waist, buries his face into Viktor’s hair. “I was awake,” he mumbles. Viktor likes the warmth of his mouth against his scalp.

“Mhm, of course,” Viktor teases again. “You seemed _very_ awake to me.”

“Why are you always so feisty in the morning?” Yuuri sighs. He doesn’t sound too bothered, but Viktor chuckles anyways at the forlornness in his voice. His poor husband is never going to be a morning person.

“It’s hard not to be when I wake up to your cock pressed against my ass, my sweet Yuuri.”

Yuuri makes a familiar sound; that half sigh, half laugh he always makes when he’s exasperated, but mostly endeared. He drops a kiss onto the curve of Viktor’s shoulder. “Give me a second. I’ll make you come.”

Viktor hums happily. “It’s okay,” Viktor says. He turns his head, only to find that Yuuri’s waiting there for them. He presses their mouths together in a deep but brief kiss. “I’ll just keep you warm ‘til then!”

The sound Yuuri makes when Viktor shifts his ass back again, reaching down to arrange himself so that Yuuri’s half-hard cock slides easily back inside of him, is enough to make him want to come again already.

Apparently, Yuuri feels the same way, judging by the full-body shudder and the way Yuuri’s cock twitches just slightly inside of him.

“Oh!” Viktor exclaims, delighted. “Ready again already, are we?”

“ _Viktor_ ,” Yuuri says, but any forcefulness that he might have tried to imbue in his voice is utterly undermined by the fact that he gasps Viktor’s name into his shoulder, and his hips are already starting to grind against Viktor’s ass again.

Viktor laughs, reaches for Yuuri’s hand and tangles their fingers together as he lets himself be pulled under once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pensvsswords) or [tumblr](pensversusswords.tumblr.com)!


End file.
